Conventional techniques for creating animation of objects involve defining at least two key frames over a timeline to denote a start point and an end point of animation and defining a value of a property associated with the objects at each key frame. Many types of properties associated with the objects may be animated, thereby providing the artist with a high degree of flexibility. However, conventional techniques require that each property change be defined by first specifying the key frames between which the property value is changed. Thus, these conventional techniques can be cumbersome and leave the artist or other animation creator susceptible to making mistakes.